Suppressed Niles
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Niles was having anxiety several years after being married to Daphne. He sought help from a psychologist: Dr. Nox, who puts him under hypnosis. Doing so, Niles finds his anxiety started when he got together with Daphne. How could one of his best days be the start of his anxiety?
1. Chapter 1

_Suppressed Niles by Pat Councilor_

Niles entered his apartment of the Montana to find Daphne folding clothes in the living area while listening to the radio which was turned down low.

She had just finished folding and Egyptian While Cotton towel and placed it in the laundry basket on top of the other folded towels. "Niles, what are you doing home at this hour? Shouldn't you be at work?"

He closed the door behind him as his four-month-pregnant wife turned toward him. He came over and took both of her hands in his. "Daphne, please, sit." They sat next to each other, still holding hands. "Where are David and Lynndie?" he asked.

Their year-old daughter was named Rozalynnda after Roz.

"David is playing in his room and Lynndie just went down for her nap?" She gave him a concerned look. "Niles, what is going on?"

His lips met her soft cheek in such a tender way. "I am so sorry about this morning."

Her warm smile made his heart slow in a warm way. "Don't be sorry. We're under a little stress and we'll soon be raising a third around here."

It made him grin, but the grin faded. "No, it's not okay. And I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you the way I have for the last few weeks. I love you too much to be treating you this way."

"That's what love is all about. It's a give and take." Those beautiful, rich-brown eyes looked deep into his. "We've got each other covered."

He carefully placed his hand on her stomach and stroked it in admiration. They were about to bring a new life into the world. The thought made his heart summersault. "There is something troubling me," he said after clearing his voice.

"What is it?" she asked with a look of concern that washed across her face.

"I can't…I can't-a… I'm unable to pinpoint it Daphne."

She held his hand tighter. This was like one of her girlfriends coming to her and telling her that Niles was unhappy and unable to tell her anymore. If Niles couldn't tell her what the problem was, who could? "What do you purpose we do Niles?"

"I've started seeing a psychologist."

"A shrink seeing a shrink." She tried to make light of it, "Sounds like something awfully small, doesn't it?" She glanced away with a faded grin.

"I'm certain it's nothing, but I wanted to be sure."

She looked back into his eyes. "You said that you started seeing a psychologist. So, what has the doctor determined so far?"

"We've talked about my work load and what tends to stress me out. We've talked about my adolescence and about mother."

"About your motha?"

"Oh yes, he introduced the idea that I may have suppressed emotions because my mother was a professional who didn't seem to have time for her sons." Niles grinned. "You've heard enough about mom. 'A handshake is just as good as a hug.'"

"What happened?"

"I assured him that I had a wonderful and healthy relationship with my parents and that Frasier was the Freudian, not me. So, we wouldn't be blaming mother this time."

"Niles, you're driving me crazy," she said so desperately. "Tell me something."

"I'm sorry darling. Dr. Nox wants to put me under."

"Hypnotize you?" She seemed a bit surprised.

He held up a hand. "I know… I know, it sounds extreme, but I want to be done and over with this. Whatever it is, it has to be my problem. You have been nothing short of an angel."

She held his hands again. "No, it's our problem. We're in this together."

"Thank you Daphne and don't look so worried." He tried to make light of the situation. "I'm sure he'll give me a pill and we'll be done with it."

Only his joke did not make her smile. She wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"I didn't want to alarm you Daphne. We should have answers…"

"When?" she asked, still hugging him. "When will we have answers?"

"He wants to start the hypnotic process tomorrow morning."

"You let me know the moment you find anything out," she insisted.

"I will phone you the moment I do."

She pressed her soft lips into his.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suppressed Niles by Pat Councilor_

DAY THREE OF THE HYPNOSIS OF DR. NILES CRANE:

THE LIMITATIONS OF EMOTION

"Dr. Crane, can you hear my voice?"

"Yes, I can hear you."

The sounds of large ocean waves slowly crashing into the shore were coming from the surround-sound speakers in Dr. Nox's office.

"We have finally achieved the depth needed for our hypnosis."

Niles' eyes were closed as he lay still on the doctor's soft leather couch.

"I was able to find the incents of cherry bark and almond you requested." The doctor continued, "And believe you me, it wasn't easy to find. I'm using two incents to make that scent."

"You should have asked me," Niles said in a sleepy voice. "I could have brought some of my wife's perfume in."

Dr. Nox shot him a look like he wanted to smack him.

"You're legs and arms are heavy?"

"Yes," Niles replied.

"Too heavy to lift?"

"Yes."

"This entire time, you will be able to hear my voice and you will be able to speak to me consciously when you want or need to no matter what you are hearing, seeing, or experiencing. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes."

"Now, we're ruled out the obvious that you may be reacting to the feeling of neglect from your wife with the children and a new expected child in your lives."

"Yes."

"Now, I'm going to ask you to travel to a time of your darkest hour. Dr. Crane, I want you to re-experience your worst day of all time."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane. I'm right here."

"Doctor…"

"Yes, yes. I'm here. What is it?"

"Please, call me Niles."

Dr. Nox gave him another look. It was going to be a long day. "Alright Niles. Take a deep breath. Visualize your worst day ever. Think about it and experience it. Tell me everything you are feeling."

Niles was thirty years old. He was pacing the floor in the waiting room just as Frasier was. Maris was sitting off in the corner trying to keep the glare of the hospital lights off of her new designer sun glass lenses. They had been married for only a year. Niles stopped his pacing. His lower lip started to tremble.

Frasier, who had been pacing in the other direction, grabbed ahold of Niles and hugged him. "Now Niles, we are here for each other and we always will be."

Martin came through the double doors. He pressed his back to the wall and let his cane drop to the floor. He slid down the wall to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Niles and Frasier ran to him and crouched down to hug him as they cried.

No words had to be spoken. Their mother had passed. No more words could they share with her. No more love could they show her and no more memories could be created.

Tears streamed down Niles' face. "Dr. Nox." He tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't. His breathing became deep and he couldn't stop sobbing. "Dr. Nox!"

"Yes, Niles. I'm here."

"Help me doctor. Stop this. Let me go." Then he sobbed, "let me go."

"Soon Niles. Tell me what you are experiencing."

"There's a tightness in my chest… can hardly breathe… I can't control myself. Doctor, please release me from this."

"Before we go… before we leave… tell me about your wife Maris. How did she comfort you?"

"She didn't. She said that she would have hugged me, but she was wearing the crushed-velvet top that her mother had given her for her birthday. Can we go now? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Niles, take me back to your safe place; the one I asked you to choose. Slowly and calmly tell me about that."

"I'm in a lagoon of a Hawaiian island. One of which I am not familiar with." His breathing started slowing, becoming more and more controllable. "There is a waterfall at the edge of the lagoon. It is beautiful."

"Tell me about the lagoon and the weather."

"Doctor Nox, you should see this. It's beautiful. The lagoon is crystal clear and the sky has fluffy white clouds. It's a wonderful day."

"What are you doing? Are you swimming or wading in the lagoon?"

"I'm floating effortlessly on my back."

"Is there anyone with you?"

"No, I am by myself."

"Okay Niles, now I want you to take me to your best day ever, can you do that?"

"I'm floating effortlessly in an imaginary lagoon. Of course I can. It's not like I'm too busy."

Daphne was in a beautiful red dress and Niles was in his black tux. They had just finished dancing the tango. They were brilliant. They danced as one and according to Daphne, "Our bodies must be in continuous contact, with not a sliver of daylight between us."

The dance ended with Daphne lowering to the floor at his feet. When he helped her up, he told her, "This is the most glorious night of my life."

Daphne stared into his eyes with her face just inches from his as his heart thundered. "Oh, mine too…"

They kissed THE kiss. It was strong and passionate. It was tender and loving.

"I can see why you have noted this as your best day…"

It was captivating. It stopped time and space in a fleeting moment.

"Okay Niles, I understand the kiss."

"Anyway, I was talking to Frasier about a conversation you two had."

"Oh, dear!" Daphne braced herself.

"No, no. Don't get upset."

"I specifically asked him not to say anything. What was he thinking?" She was becoming enraged.

"No, I'm glad he told me."

"Oh, yes! So we can have a big talk about it! That's what you psychiatrists always do, drag everything out into the open so we can work through it. No matter how awkward it might be. Well, I just don't see the point!"

"No, Daphne, I'm glad he told me… because I love you."

"Now Niles, that doesn't sound like the same day."

She entered the Winnebago in her wedding dress. "Hello."

Niles turned in amazement to see her standing there. This couldn't be real.

"I was wondering… if you might be free for a date?"

Niles rushed into her arms. "Oh my God, yes!"

"Niles, did you understand my instructions? I wanted your best day ever…"

"You know, it's funny. You could take a million years to plan the perfect evening and you'd never come up with this… Daphne, I have to ask you a question."

"Hold on." She takes a tissue and blows her nose aggressively. "You were saying?"

Reaching into his pocket, Niles takes out the ring. "Daphne Moon, will you, and your beautiful toes and your exquisite ankles and your precious knees, elbows and arms and fingers, shoulders…" He produces the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Niles!" Daphne hugged him. "Of course I will."

"That's fine Niles, our time is almost up…"

"I, Daphne Moon, do take thee, Niles Crane, as my husband. I promise you my fidelity and my support, my laughter and my tears, my constant friendship and my unending love as long as we both shall live."

"Alright Niles, I think we can stop here."

"Sorry doctor," he said with his eyes still closed and a goofy smile across his lips. "I couldn't help myself."


	3. Chapter 3

_Suppressed Niles by Pat Councilor_

DAY FOUR OF THE HYPNOSIS OF DR. NILES CRANE:

IDENTIFYING THE SOURCE

" Niles, today, I want you to take me to the last time you possessed this unwanted behavior."

Niles lay across the soft leather couch in deep hypnosis. "It was Monday morning."

"Tell me about it," the doctor insisted.

Niles was running late for work. He had to skip breakfast in order to make it to the office in time for his first session. "Daphne," he called out. "Have you seen my lavender Hugo Boss tie? The one with the pin stripes?"

"No, not lately," she called from the kitchen.

"It's not in the closet! I'm going to be late!"

"Oh, I remember now. Lynndie accidentally got some jam on it. I took it to the cleaners."

Niles hurried down stairs with a fist full of ties.

Daphne exited the kitchen to join him. "Just pick out another tie. You look dapper in almost anything."

"I'll have to wear this burgundy one. It's two shades toward a cougar blue."

"It'll be fine."

"Daphne, I don't have time to change my suit and this off-burgundy tie will not go with the shirt I purchased that is distinctively four shades lighter than my lavender Hugo Boss tie with a hint of mauve." There was disgust in his tone. "I'll be the butt of every fashion joke of the day." With that, he slammed the door behind him.

Dr. Nox softly cleared his throat. "Niles, I want you to play that back in your mind, but I want you to view it as if you're having an out-of-body experience."

Niles did so.

"How did that feel?" the doctor asked.

"I feel irritated… and I feel ashamed. That's not me. I don't act like that."

"As a psychologist, can you determine where those feelings are coming from?"

Niles was silent for a few moments as he pondered it. "No."

"Let's get back to that lagoon in Hawaii. I want you to feel the cool water around you and I want you to feel yourself drifting ever so peacefully along. I want you to drift back in time to the day you first noticed these feelings."

Again, Niles was quiet for a moment. "It was a Wednesday… a few weeks back. Daphne was driving and I was in the passenger seat."

"And you lost your temper?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Did you yell at Daphne?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"She was driving too fast."

"How much over the speed limit was she driving?"

"She… wasn't. She wasn't speeding."

"What made you so irritated Niles?"

"I… I… I don't know."

"What took place that day; anything that may have cause stress or any level of regret?"

Again, Niles was silent for several moments. "No, nothing."

"Hold on to the moment. You're still in the car with your wife. Feel all of the symptoms of your anger; any tightness in your body. Study your breathing pattern. I'm going to slowly count to ten and I want you to increase the intensity of your feelings ten-fold. Take a few deep breaths. One… Two… You feel these feelings surfacing… Three… Four… They are becoming stronger just as easy as if you're turning up the volume of a radio… Five… Six… Keep breathing. We're still climbing… Seven… Eight… Almost there…"

Niles was gripping the edges of the couch.

"Nine… and Ten. Breathe." Dr. Nox could see the muscles flexing in Nile's jaw. "Now, we're going to float along in the water. We're floating further back in time. Trail that intensified pain to its origin. Breathe. On one, we will reach our destination and the irritation will fade and we will be in real time. You will tell me everything that's happening to you. Ready… Three… you're drifting along, slowing as you go. Two… You are coming to a stop… One."

"Daphne knows that you have feelings for her. She's known for some time." Frasier sat on the bed next to Niles, facing him.

"How?"

"Well, it's a long story. But… I think Roz said something. Anyway, she knows!"

"I knew you thought my marriage to Mel was hasty, but to poison it like this…" Niles got up and headed for the door. "I'm not going to listen to this."

"Niles, Daphne feels the same way about you!"

Niles stopped in his tracks, stunned by what he had just heard. He could feel the blood rushing through his hands and he felt his entire body warm.

"At least I think she does," Frasier went on. "She told me as much the other day and then denied it once you married. But I saw the way she was looking at you downstairs just now."

"Oh, my God." He began reaching for the closest place to sit.

"Niles, I'm not in the habit of breaking up people's marriages, but how could I not tell you? You're my brother, I love you."

"Ten… Niles when I reach one, you will come completely out of your hypnotic state. Nine… You will remember everything… Eight… Everything you have experienced… Seven… Everything that we've discussed… Six… We're floating along safely and calmly… Five…Taking deep breaths… Four… Your arms and legs are getting lighter… Three… We're arriving back in my office… Two… The lights are getting a little brighter. You feel wonderful… you feel refreshed… One. Niles open your eyes."

Niles opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Doctor, what does this mean?! I have noted one of the happiest days of my life as the start of my anxiety!"

"Well Niles, your happiness came as the cost of the happiness of two other people: your wife Mel and Daphne's husband-to-be."

"You're saying that I have guilt for what we did to Donny and Mel?"

"It is possible. With the realization of this possibility, how do you feel about it?"

Niles rubbed his jaw with his hand as he thought long and hard about it. "I'm sorry that we hurt them, but Donny was engaged the last time we saw him and Mel was being vindictive by dragging me through hell before she would give me a divorce. No, I can say with a clear conscious that that is not the source of my problem."

"Well Niles, I hate to say this. You're suppressed emotions has something directly related to Daphne."

Niles gave him the 'how dare you' look. "Please Doctor Nox, call me Doctor Crane."


	4. Chapter 4

_Suppressed Niles by Pat Councilor_

When Daphne came downstairs, she found that Niles had bathed and fed the kids and had warm cinnamon French toast with apple and strawberry compote waiting for her. He had fresh coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice ready.

"Niles, what have I done to deserve this?" she asked in amazement.

He pulled her chair out for her. "My love, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and love you."

Kissing him on the cheek, she took a seat. "Everything looks so wonderful."

Niles' cell phone sounded. He walked over and took it up from the counter to answer it. "Hello."

"Dr. Crane, this is Dr. Nox. I've been going over your case and I think we should meet."

Niles was a bit puzzled. "Dr. Nox, it's Saturday."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Can you be in my office in thirty minutes."

"But of course."

"See you then." He hung up.

"Your doctor wants to meet with you?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, in thirty minutes," he said with a concerned look on his face.

"You will call me if you find out anything new."

"Of course." He closed his cell phone.

Niles couldn't arrive at Doctor Nox's office fast enough. What did Nox discover that needed to be addressed over the weekend?

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice Niles." He shook hands with him. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you. I am very eager to hear what you have to say."

Dr. Nox took a seat in the chair next to him. "Well, I think I have discovered why you are having these suppressed emotions."

"Please doctor, don't keep me in suspense."

"Niles, through all of our sessions, we've talked about how you've pined over Daphne for over seven years before you two started dating."

"That's true."

"Taking everything into consideration, I believe you are upset with yourself."

Niles tilted his head. "I'm sorry doctor, I think I may have missed something."

"For seven years, you've admired Daphne; almost obsessed over her without her knowledge."

Niles nodded.

"You've talked about how you were ready on several occasions to reveal your feelings for her, but something always took place that convinced you that it wasn't the right time."

"Okay," Niles said almost as a question.

"She found out your feelings for her through someone else. She confided in your brother and it was your brother that informed you that he thought she felt the same way for you that you did for her. For seven years, you've waited for the perfect moment to reveal your love for her; to take that bold leap; to risk it all in the name of love. Seven years is a long time to build these emotions and now you feel suppressed emotions because deep down, you feel like you were robbed of your chance to do just that."

Niles looked up at the ceiling as if he was in deep thought. It looked like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water on him. He laid back on the couch and placed his hands over his face. "Doctor, you're right. I do feel slighted. I feel very slighted."

"Of course, now that we have identified the cause, it will be so much easier to overcome these feelings."

"Of course."

"May I purpose something?"

Niles dropped his hands away from his face. "Please."

"What would you say about allowing me to hypnotize you one last time. It's a way of going back and experiencing that moment as if it did exist. I am not suggesting that we make new memories for you, but I think it would help you overcome these feelings of regret."

"What are you saying? I would create the setting?"

"If you would like, or you can go back to a time where you wished you would have told her."

Niles took a deep breath and held it for several moments before letting it go. "But you just reiterated how there was never a good time to tell her."

"You can go back and change that."

"What if it backfires? What if I can't convince my subconscious that there was a good time to tell her? She could react negatively."

"Niles, don't kid yourself. We've discussed this relationship in detail. You have the perfect marriage. There is no way she wouldn't reciprocate your feelings. This is just a simple experiment. We've already identified the problem. The results of this experiment could not complicate things. I'm just offering you a chance to experience what you feel that you've missed out on."

Niles rested his jaw in his hand. "How much time do I have to think about this?"

"Take all the time you need."

"I'll do it."

"Well, that wasn't any time at all." Nox smiled.

"When can we do this?"

"Niles, we're here in my office on a Saturday. We can do it right here, right now."

Niles nodded. "Yes. Yes, let me just take a moment to call Daphne."


	5. Chapter 5

_Suppressed Niles by Pat Councilor_

DAY FIVE OF THE HYPNOSIS OF DR. NILES CRANE:

EXPERIMENT RESOLUTION

Niles' wedding ring was safe inside Dr. Nox's pocket. "Niles, we have taken you much deeper into hypnotic stages today. Again, you can remain in complete contact with me. You will be able to hear the sound of my voice at all times. Everything you hear, see, smell, taste or touch will be as real to you as anything you have experienced. You are floating in your lagoon. You are peaceful; you are calm. You are just enjoying the soft ambient sounds that nature provides around you. I'm going to count down from ten. When I reach one, you will be at the time and location you have chosen. Are you ready?"

"Yes doctor." He lay comfortably on the couch with one have over the other upon his waist.

"Ten… you are sinking even further into hypnosis… Nine… You are not married… Seven… You are currently NOT involved in any romantic relationship… Six… Daphne is currently NOT involved in any romantic relationship… Five…Breathe in, breathe out… Four… Deeper and deeper still… Three… Before your children, before you were married to Daphne… Two… You're calm and relaxed… One."

Niles heart started racing when he opened his apartment door to find Daphne on the other side. "Daphne."

"I've got your ladle right 'ere."

"Thank you for coming over on such short notice. Frasier always has the best kitchen utensils." He took the ladle.

"It smells absolutely heavenly in here. Well, have a lovely dinner, Dr. Crane." She reached for the door.

"Daphne…" He waited for her to face him. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She grinned. "I don't want to impose."

"non-sense."

"It does smell heavenly in here."

"It's Duck a' l'Orange." He took her coat. "I am steaming carrots and am making a wonderful sauce and will top them with a whisper of cinnamon." He held up the ladle. "That's where the ladle comes in."

She looked over at the table. "I'll set the table and then pop into the kitchen to see if you need any help."

"Yes Daphne, that would be wonderful."

"I'll just call Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane and tell them that they are on their own for dinn-a."

By the time Daphne set the table, she was in time to help drizzle the sauce over the carrots and whisper them with the cinnamon. Niles had her zest an orange to faintly top the home made sorbet Niles made.

"Everything looks and smells so wonderful."

Niles handed her the plates they had just prepared and snuck in a quick wiff of her hair. Tonight, she was wearing Obsession in her hair and it smelled heavenly. "Yes, it does. Thank you." He placed the sorbet in the freezer. "Take the plates out to the table, if you will. I'll retrieve a splendid white wine that I have chilling."

"Oh, my pleas-za."

When Niles brought the wine into the dining area, he found the table beautifully set with three different size candles lit on the table as well as the neighboring table. The ambiance was incredible. "Daphne, I love what you did in here. I looks incredible."

"Well, I felt it had to be to compare to the wonder meal."

He opened the wine and poured a little in her glass. "Please try this. It will go heavenly with the duck, but if you prefer a different wine, I have two other types of white wine chilling as well."

She tasted it and when it touched her lips, she was pleasantly surprised at the well rounded, fresh bouquet of flavor it had. "Oh, this is fantastic Dr. Crane."

He, then, filled her glass before filling his. He placed the wine in the ice bucket that he had brought from the kitchen.

They ate and spoke of Manchester, places she wanted to tour in the United States, and Niles' work and they even had a small conversation about Granny Moon.

Niles retrieved the orange sorbet desserts and they enjoyed them and laughed at Niles' wit. Daphne mentioned she was a little chilled so Niles started a fire in the fire place. When he turned from the fireplace, he heart skipped a beat. Daphne was sitting on the fainting couch with both glasses of wine.

"I thought we could enjoy the rest of our wine by the fire," she said with a smile.

"Great idea." He took his glass from her and took a seat. " I am so glad we did this."

She smiled and her eyes batted.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Dr. Crane, I know why you invited me here tonight."

He shot her a quick look and flashed her a smile. "You do?"

"Well, I thought it was strange that you would have me run a ladle over here for you."

"Oh…" He was lost for words. The only thing he could think was that he had wished he had asked her to bring Frasier's vegetable steamer over.

"You just didn't want to dine alone, is that right?"

"Ah…" He was scrambling for the words. "Yes that's right. To dine."

She playfully slapped him on the leg. "You should have just come out and asked me. I'm delighted to dine with the likes of you. You're so sweet. I think we can talk to each other about anything, don't you?" She took another sip of her wine.

"Daphne." He looked into those damnedable warm brown eyes that seem to warm his insides far better than the wine ever could. How could he tell this angel that she warmed him inside and chilled his hands and did funny things to his heart at the same time just by the way she smiled… the way she wore her hair or the way that she laughed… the way her eyes seemed to hold every bit of magic that he didn't know that he longingly search for for his entire life?

"Yes?" she said looking back into his eyes.

The words wouldn't do things just. The word "LOVE" wasn't enough to describe his love for her.

"Daphne… there's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time now." Tears started to form in his eyes. Oh, he loved her so.

She leaned closer to him. She wanted to give him her undivided attention. She placed her hand on his chest. "What is it?"

His heart was racing like a group of stallions that were stretching their legs for a full out sprint across a field of wheat that was blowing in the wind.

"Daphne… there's something that I've been wanting to tell you…"

"You've already said that," she whispered just inches from his face.

Somehow… some indescribable way… her lips touched his and violins seemed to start, but they played only in Niles' mind. The kiss was so soft, his head was swimming. He was floating deep in the sky and now was a true believer in magic. Oh my, did Daphne just kiss him or did he loose his mind and kiss her? Did they both lean into the kiss? His head was swimming. What just happened? What did he do?

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane." Daphne put her hand to her mouth. "It must have been the wine – much like when the wine does the talking for you." She was blushing. She was actually blushing and she was so damn cute.

What do you say to something like that? "If that was the wine talking, then I'm all ears."

She shot him a look. "What?"

"Daphne…" Those eyes of hers took him in so deep, he would never return. He waited all of his life for her and she was here now on his fainting couch, in his apartment, in Seattle, on this very planet. They were so close they could feel each other's breaths. "Daphne… I…" Their lips touched again. This time he noted that they had both moved into the kiss. It was as tender as the warmth of the fireplace.

With her free hand, she reached up and ran her nails through his hair on the back of his head. Perhaps she could see this coming. Perhaps it was simply her laying her hand on his chest to feel his heart thundering like a drum. Her hand trailed around to play with the rim of his ear.

They kissed over and over. They put their wine glasses down and Niles reached around to the back of her neck and leaned her back to kiss her longer, harder, with more passion. Her soft hair was so wonderful on his face… on the back of his hand. He ever so slowly pulled back to look longingly into her eyes and that sparkled back into his. She was feeling it, just as he was. He ran the back of his knuckles down the side of her cheek.

"Oh, Dr. Crane," she whispered.

He put a finger to her lips to silence her for a moment. "Niles."

"Oh, Niles."

His lips lowered to hers just as soft as her whisper.

They woke up on the fainting couch in each other's arms and still fully dressed. He took several moments to smell her hair. He gently lifted her jaw to bring their lips together again.

She reflected his smile. "Good morning."

"Five… when I reach one, you will feel refreshed and fully alert… Four… You will remember everything, but realize it was a hypnotic session… Three… It will be the same as a very realistic dream… Two… Bring your breathing down… slow it down. Breathe… One."

Niles opened his eyes. "Doctor Nox, you didn't give me the chance to tell her how I felt about her."

"Doctor Crane, you were already into the next morning. I think if you didn't tell her by then, you weren't going to."

He sat up. "Why is that doctor? Why didn't I tell her?"

"That is a question that I should be asking you."

Niles thought for several moments. "You know doctor, perhaps not being able to tell her is a gift rather than something that deserves anxiety."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… maybe it's not something to regret, but something to treasure."

"Treasure?"

"Yes, it's something that happened… or 'didn't happen' rather, and I have a life time to show her how I feel about her. Knowing that I wasn't able to take that step in revealing my love for her will forever remind me that I must never let her doubt just how much I love her; not even for a moment."

Nox smiled. "That is a very healthy way to look at it."

"Doctor, how can I ever repay you?"

He smiled. "You'll get my bill."

Niles shook the doctor's hand. "And a case of your favorite wine."

"Oh, Doctor Crane, no, I could never….refuse that."

They laughed together.

Niles got up and retrieved his coat. "Well, Doctor Nox, I hate to rush off so quickly, but I have a flower shop to go to."

The doctor nodded. "Go get her, Doctor Crane." He stood. "Oh, before you go…"

Niles turned. "Yes?"

Nox handed him back his wedding ring. They shook hands again and Niles was off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Suppressed Niles by Pat Councilor_

Two vases of long stem red roses rested on the dining table in the apartment of the Montana. "The flowers are lovely." Daphne gave him a kiss and a firm hug. She took Niles by both hands and led him to the fainting couch. "Come sit next to me and tell me all about your last session."

"Alright darling." As he sat beside her, he leaned over and pressed his lips against her soft cheek.

"Don't spare any of the details. I want to hear about everything."

"You're so sweet. Well, like I told you over the phone, this hypnosis was to give me the chance to go back and reveal my feelings for you."

"Yes, go on." Being four months pregnant, she re-adjusted herself on the couch.

"I invited you over to this apartment and asked you to stay for dinner."

"Oh, what did we have?"

"Duck a' l'Orange."

"Oh, did I help with the dinn-a?" she asked.

Niles smiled. "Yes, you helped with the sauce for the steamed carrots."

"Sounds wonderful." She smiled as she rubbed her tummy. "Perhaps we can have that tonight."

"Ok," Niles said, ready to get back to his story, but added, "We had orange sorbet for desert."

"Oh my," she said with interest.

"You were a little cold, so I started a fire."

"Yes, I like where this is going."

"We sat on this very couch sipping white wine. Oh, and you said you knew why I invited you over."

"Why was that?"

"I asked you to bring over one of Frasier's utensils, but you thought I just didn't want to dine alone."

"And what did you say to that?"

"Mommy – Daddy, I'm Batman," David said as he walked up to them.

"That's wonderful darling, could you play for a moment while Mommy and Daddy talk?"

"Okay Mommy. Oh, could you tie Batman's shoe?" he asked.

"Come here sport," Niles said. He tied David's shoe. "Are you being a good boy for Mommy today?"

"Yes Daddy. I'm helping Mommy keep the house clean."

Niles finished tying the shoe. "That's what I want to hear. Give Mommy and Daddy a moment and then we'll work on that puzzle of yours."

"Ok Dad." He gave his father a kiss. "Love ya." Then he gave his mother a kiss. "Love ya." Then Batman ran off to avenge the lives of the lost Lego people.

"Now where were we? Oh, yes, I agreed with you that I had asked you over to dine. Then you said I should have just come out and asked you over for dinner and that you felt that we can talk about anything. So I started to tell you, but we kissed."

"We kissed?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, we kissed and you said it must have been the wine, but when I tried to tell you again, we kissed some more."

"Oh that's so sweet Niles. So did you finally tell me how you felt?"

"No, we never got around to that."

"Oh, I'm sorry Niles. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm happy with the way things ended. I've always been delighted with the way things ended."

Daphne leaned toward him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Can you show me how you kissed me?"

"Simply delighted to." He tenderly brought his lips to hers and savored the moment.

She leaned back. "Wow, that is so romantic." This look came across her face. "I've gotta go throw up."

The muscles in Niles' jaw flexed. Ah yes, morning sickness.

MONDAY AFTERNOON

Niles wrote a prescription and handed it to his patient. "Mr. Harding, here is a prescription to calm your nerves."

"This will stop me from fightin' with my wife?"

"Well, it should help." He wrote a second prescription. "Still practice the exercises at home what we've gone through here."

"I just can't stand all of her nagging."

"I know you can't, Mr. Harding." As they stood, Niles handed him the second prescription.

"What's dis for?"

"After taking your medication, if you're not getting the satisfaction with the exercises, this is a sleep aid."

"Thanks doc. I'll sleep while she nags. No one should have to deal with that nagging. Nag about this and nag about that. Just nagging and nagging. Nagging all the time. You hear what I'm saying?"

"Yes, you paint a good picture." Niles walked him to the door. "I'll see you next week." Niles closed the door behind him.

He collected some notes, filed them away and then grabbed his brief case. It was time to head home. He walked out into the lobby, where his secretary handed him a note. "Dr. Crane, your wife just called."

"Thank you." He took the note and read it.

"Niles, meet me at Elliot Bay Towers. I'm there now."

Niles was puzzled. The Elliot Bay Towers? He hadn't stepped foot in that building for years. The last time he was there, Frasier still lived in town.


	7. Chapter 7

_Suppressed Niles by Pat Councilor_

When Niles pulled into the parking area of Elliot Bay Towers, his mind was racing. Where was he supposed to meet Daphne? What was going on? When he made his way into the lobby, Morie; the doorman was standing guard.

"Dr. Crane, it's been an awful long time. How have you been?"

Niles was pleasantly surprised to see him still working his post. "Morie." Niles offered his hand. "It's so wonderful to see you. How's the wife and kids?"

Morie shook his hand proudly with a firm handshake. "Kids are all off to other states in colleges and the wife is just as beautiful as ever. Thank you for asking."

"By-the-by, have you seen my wife?"

"Yes-sir. She's anxiously awaiting your arrival. She's in apartment 1701."

"1701?" he said more to himself, but still out loud.

"Yes-sir, 1701. She made it very clear."

"Thank you Morie… and tell your wife I said hello. Will you do that?"

Morie smiled. "I sure will. Thank you Dr. Crane and have a wonderful day."

"Thanks Morie. And you do the same." Niles turned and headed for the elevator. The elevator couldn't move fast enough for him. He just couldn't wait to get to the seventeenth floor. When the doors opened, 1701 was just outside the elevator, just as 1901 had been. He knocked.

In just a few moments, Daphne opened the door. She looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back to a single pony-tail but just a bit, leaving the rest of her hair to fall naturally. She hadn't worn her hair like that in years. "Hello Dr. Crane."

DOCTOR Crane?! What?

She held the door open for him. He stepped in he moved in for a kiss, but Daphne backed away as if he needed more room to get into the apartment.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hey-ya Niles."

Niles looked over and Dad was sitting in his old chair in the very spot he had, only two floors up in Frasier's old apartment.

Then it hit him. Daphne was giving him the opportunity to tell her all over again. He looked around the apartment and noticed the rough simulation of what Frasier's apartment used to look like.

"Hi Dad."

Daphne took his coat and went to hang it up.

"If you're here to see Frasier, he's out for the evening," Martin said. "Out on a date."

"Oh." Niles smiled. "Is that so?" He stepped closer into the room noticing a can of Ballentine in Martin's hand. "Oh, I'd like to visit with you and Daphne, if that's alright." They stopped making Dad's brand of… Oh… The label was drawn and hand written and wrapped around a different can of beer. Niles smiled. "Whatcha drinking there Dad?"

"Beer. I always drink beer." He shot Daphne a glance. "Daph, could you pour Niles a sherry?"

"Oh, if it's no trouble," Niles said as he still stood.

"Don't be silly," she said as she went over to where Frasier kept the sherry… only two floors up.

"So Dad, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Ah, I'm probably going to take a little nap. The guys are coming over for a poker game tonight."

Daphne brought his sherry over and handed it to him. "Will you be staying for dinner, Dr. Crane?"

"I would love to, if it's no trouble."

"Don't be silly."

When she turned, he caught a whiff of cherry bark and almonds coming from her hair. It was incredible. It made his knees buckle a little and he sat on the couch. It wasn't much like the Coco Channel replica that Frasier had.

Daphne went back over to the table and continued folding the clothes that she had been folding before Niles got there. The most obvious affect that derailed this illusion was Daphne starting to show in her pregnancy.

"I'll just go fold the rest of these clothes in me room. I'll be back to start dinner." She took the basket and left the men.

Martin leaned over to his son and whispered, "Can you believe this?"

"I can't believe the both of you went to so much trouble."

"This was ALL Daphne. She just asked me to play along. She even made my Ballentine labels."

"That's incredible. Is that your actual chair?"

"Come now Niles. Have you ever seen another chair like it?"

Niles spoke under his breath, "Only the one I saw go over the balcony."

"What?"

Daphne reentered the room. "I think I'll start dinner now."

Martin straightened in his chair. He dare not let Daphne see him out of character. "Well, I think I'll catch a little power nap before dinner." He took his cane and stood up. "Come on Eddie!" Martin couldn't believe he said that. Calling Eddie as he did was more out of habit than anything.

As Martin disappeared around the corner, (which probably kept the bare empty rooms covert from the illusion), Niles stood with his sherry in hand. "Ah, Daphne. Could I have a word with you before you start dinner?"

She stopped on her way to the kitchen and turned back to him. "Certainly, Dr. Crane."

The palms of Niles' hands started to go cold. "Please Daphne, have a seat."

She sat at the table.

He sat next to her. "Daphne, there's something I'm been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?"

Suddenly his heart started to race and he started to breathe harder. Why was he reacting this way? Was this too real? "I'm a little nervous about how you might react… I don't know why."

"What is it?"

He could sense that she was just waiting for the very moment to grab him and kiss him.

"Daphne… I love… French cooking." He put his hand to his mouth so quickly, it was more like a slap. What did he just do? Why couldn't he tell her what he needed to?

"You what?" she asked in a confused state.


	8. Chapter 8

_Suppressed Niles by Pat Councilor_

Martin hurried into the room just as fast as his cane would take him. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said in a very unconvincing way of concern and without slowing his momentum. "Niles can I see you in the kitchen."

"Sure Dad." Niles stood right away and headed for the kitchen, but the old man with the cane still beat him there.

Martin let him have it, when Niles stepped away from the kitchen door, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I… I don't know. I've always picture the perfect night… perfect setting and the perfect moment. Perhaps it's the décor of the apartment. Did you notice that dreadful excuse for African art?"

"Niles, pull yourself together. You've got a wife that is willing to rent an apartment for a day and furnish it just to give you a chance to experience something you feel that you missed out on. The perfect moment… the perfect night. You have that every night you spend it with someone that loves you that much. I tell you, there are probably less than one percent of people on this planet that get a second chance like this and you're a fool not to take it. I love you son, but all of this is ridiculous to me. You two have exactly what you want. You don't need to be concerned with the smallest of details that helped you get to the greatest things in your life."

Niles looked at the flooring. Suddenly, he felt an inch tall. "You're right Dad."

"Daph went to so much trouble. Now go out there and tell her what you need to say and what she needs to hear." He hugged him. "I love you son."

"I love you too."

Martin headed for the kitchen doorway. "I'm going home to Ronee."

Niles turned to him. "Thanks Dad… for everything."

He smiled back at him. "Anytime Niles."

Martin tried to make something up as he headed to retrieve his coat. "Daphne, I'm going to go see how well Frasier's date is going." He waved his hand in the air as if he realized that he messed that excuse up. He closed the apartment door behind him.

Niles slowly exited the kitchen. Daphne looked as if she was about to cry. He cleared his throat. "Daphne, could I have another word with you?"

She nodded. He went over and squatted down in front of where she was sitting. He took her hands in his. "Daphne, there's something I've been waiting to tell you for a very long time."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"I can't stop thinking of you."

A tear made its way down her cheek.

He went on, "When I see you, you take my breath away."

She gasped for air and her hands trembled inside his trembling hands.

He looked longingly into her tearing eyes. "What I'm trying to say is… Daphne I love you. I've always loved you."

She started bawling and hugged him like she was holding on to dear life.

Finally, she pulled back, but kept her arms around him. They stayed there with their foreheads touching. "I love you too, Doctor Crane." Her tears dropped between them and even a tear from Niles' cheek dropped as well.

He smiled. "You can start calling me Niles now."

"I love you Niles." She pressed her lips into his.

"Thank you so much for doing this. You went to so much trouble. You are the greatest wife."

"Wife?" she said in an accusing way. "Doctor Crane, let's take this slow."

They held each other and laughed.

They went over to the couch and sat together with her head on his shoulder. "I think we don't need to worry about taking it slow," he said, "since you are carrying my child."

She laughed.

"So Frasier's old apartment…" he started to ask.

"It's currently rented." She sat up and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you Dr. Crane."

"And I love you Mrs. Crane."

She slowly brought her lips to his and their hearts ran wild.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to greatly thank Andrea (Merry Christmas Andrea!) for getting me to write again and all of you who read this. I'd also like to give a special thanks for all who have left a review.


End file.
